<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak now or forever hold your peace. by Nesiven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278407">Speak now or forever hold your peace.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesiven/pseuds/Nesiven'>Nesiven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Open Ending, maybe a little bit jealousy, not so open anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesiven/pseuds/Nesiven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy Haven't spoken much about what happened at the pit. <br/>Weeks pass by and Harley tries to suppress what she feels but will she be able to keep it so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a great English writer.<br/>But after episode 7 I had to write something.<br/>I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had been a few months after their escape from The Pit, and the unspoken off kiss. Neither Harley nor Ivy wanted to mention the impulsed moment. And thus it never was brought up, a feeling buried by an unwritten and unspoken rule by both friends. Both living their life as normal as they could.</p>
<p>This wasn’t easy for Harley. Even though she did not speak of it her smashing mood was worse than usual. The feeling of her repressed emotions slowly boiling up inside the twin-tailed clown. Every now and then these feelings would come out in nights of smashing and breaking. The unattended love was tearing Harley apart throwing her mood like she would swing her bat. Something was clearly wrong and New new Gotham had to pay the price.</p>
<p>Weeks on end Harley went ham through the city. She and her crew getting control over Gotham. Not a single small-time crook was save from the tempest that was Harleen Quinzel, raging through the streets. Heads were smashed and bones were broken by the bat swinging maniac. </p>
<p>The sudden need for power and grown appetite for smashing anything and everything by Harley was first picked up by Kingshark. But once he tried to ask what was wrong an entire shopping mall worth of stuff was thrown to his head. A rage of furious and uncontrolled emotions set free from the moment they tried to confront her. Time and time again until even Clayface did not dare to ask what had happened in that pit.</p>
<p>With most of the injustice league gone and the GCPD still struggling to keep even the pettiest of thieves at bay without the beloved bat. A new queen was rising over New New Gotham. A bright blue and red dawn lighting the city streets as Harley and her crew took the city one block at the time clenching her never-ending thirst for power. After only a few weeks of this, almost all of New New Gotham was under Harley’s control.</p>
<p>But not even from atop her throne was she satisfied. A feeling was gnawing on her inside, growing stronger and stronger. Feeding of the suppressed emotions inside the new queen of New New Gotham. Nothing or no-one dared to come in the way. She controlled the city submerging it in pure anarchy. But today was a day she dreaded. Even though she didn’t want to admit or even talk about it much. Today was the day. </p>
<p>The marriage of Ivy and Kite man. Harley hadn’t seen her best friend much after the incident. Ivy only dropped by a few times but she spent most of the past weeks with her fiancee. If not for her crew Harley probably wouldn’t have gone to the marriage. It was only because of them that she was now standing in front of the mirror. Dressed in a red dress that hugged around her body from her shoulder to her thighs. A green rose pinned on her chest and a fake smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A priest version of Clayface looking over her shoulder which felt a little weird but on the other shoulder was a shark man in a tuxedo so yeah.</p>
<p>“Harley, I never thought I’d say this but you look like you’re not about to kill someone for once.”</p>
<p>The Sea animal complimented while laying on off his hands upon Harley’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ooh yes yes you look absolutely gorgeous Harley. Although I think you would look stunning with a haircut like the one Samantha had in the last season of the bachelor. Oh, poor Danny couldn’t take his eyes off her.”</p>
<p>The priest says while looking t Harley through the mirror his sentence ending in a bit of a sigh as he dreams off.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I’m only wearing this because you two were so persistent. You’re gonna stay of the haircut you hear me?! Oh and Clayface don’t look at me like that I feel back in boarding school. Ugh.”</p>
<p>Harley said with a shiver running over her body while looking at the priest’s dreamy eyes getting back to reality.</p>
<p>“Come on come on I can’t be late to the wedding, I’m sure the news will find something to put me in a bad light again.”</p>
<p>Psycho complained while running through the mall. Harley and the two others now leaving her changing room and joining Psycho in the main area of the mall.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Yeah we’re here, ready to leave? Where is the old man?”</p>
<p>Harley asked but everyone shrugged and looked around. </p>
<p>“I told Sy we were gonna go to the…”</p>
<p>The sound of a helicopter wheelchair interrupted Kingshark and as everyone looked up in the sky through a hole in the ceiling Sy descended. Dressed in army green and wearing a helmet while holding a flamethrower. </p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>Psycho asked while one of his hands slapped his forehead in a sighing facepalm.</p>
<p>“What? Clayface told me we were going to Vietnam?” </p>
<p>Sy looked confused at the others, making some puffs of fire with his flamethrower</p>
<p>“You told him what Clayface?.”</p>
<p>Harley asked with a frown while looking at the priest.</p>
<p>“I told him we were going to a place where the trees could talk.”</p>
<p>Harley rolled her eyes and the others sighed or made a facepalm as they heard it.</p>
<p>“We are going to the botanical gardens, or what’s left of them and only Ivy… She can talk to the plants so give that flamethrower and let’s get going.”</p>
<p>And so the band left. Riding through the streets littered with rubble until they reached the gardens. There weren’t many people around and those who were there just some off Kite man’s family weirded out sitting between a family of trees and shrubberies, and one guy tied to a tree covered in vines. </p>
<p>Harley and her crew took some empty seats and Clayface as priest hurried to the altar.</p>
<p>Music began playing and Kite man stood up to join Clayface at the altar everyone looking a little weird at the vines playing the piano. But nobody cared much as soon as Ivy came through the door. She was dressed in a dress made of long green leaves and next to her was frank. Riding along on some little wheels as Ivy dragged him with her slowly walking towards the altar.</p>
<p>Every head in the room including the guy wrapped in trees was locked on the bride. Harley had never seen Ivy so beautiful. The green woman was shinning but as soon as they made eye contacted her smile got a little less. Nothing many people noticed but Harley did. At this point, there was no way of hiding what she felt. Harley was in love with the woman walking to her future husband at the altar and something broke inside. Her lips shaking in joy and sadness but she kept a smile for her best friend.</p>
<p>As Ivy reached the altar Clayface took a deep breath and placed one hand on his chest while lifting the other.  Speaking up as his usual dramatic self.</p>
<p>“Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Charles and Pamela Lillian.”</p>
<p>Ivy rolled with her eyes and sighed as she heard her full name. She moved a little with her hand to make Clayface speed up, already feeling awkward in front of everyone.</p>
<p>“Alright Alright.” </p>
<p>The clay monster yielded while he turned towards the living plant to Ivy’s side.</p>
<p>“Who gives this Bride today?”</p>
<p>“I...I do”</p>
<p>The plant next to Ivy answered while he let a few tears dropdown to the floor. making Ivy roll her eyes at the dramatic plant.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Frank don’t be so melancholic I’m not dying.”</p>
<p>“Ive, I love you girl, let me cry in joy.”</p>
<p>The speaking plant answered while he pushed himself a little to the side letting Clayface continue.</p>
<p>“If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”</p>
<p>Clay face looked over the little group of people attending and waited for a few moments. Harley felt her legs shaking. Tears watered up in her eyes as the forces in her mind tore her apart she looked down and fiddled with her fingers as she stayed put. </p>
<p>But then when Clayface took a breath to continue Harley found herself standing up. King shark and Pyscho looking up at her confused.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Ohh”</p>
<p>The crowed including Ivy and Kiteman looked in surprise at Harley standing up. Two trails of pink and blue mascara running down her cheeks matching her twin-tails. She stood still like a deer frozen in headlights for a few seconds. Looking at Ivy whose face was unreadable. Like she wanted to be mad but couldn’t.</p>
<p>“I...I. I love you, Ivy… And I… I can’t.”</p>
<p>With that Harley felt the pressure falling from her shoulders. She had said it finally. But she felt worse than before. Ruining what should have been the most beautiful moment of Ivy’s life. Harley covered her face with both hands hiding from the accusing looks coming from everywhere. She wiped her face and muttered a soft “sorry I’ve.” Before she made her way to the back and outside the gardens unable to bear to watch her true love being snatched away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bicoloured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Harley's stun at the wedding, nobody knows for sure what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because so many of you liked it and wanted to see a second part to the story I made a second chapter!<br/>I hope you like it as much as some of you did the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Harley running out of the gardens a synchronous gasp echoed through the greenhouse. All mouths wide open in surprise but not a single sound made. Everyone looked at the door as Harley ran out. So silent in fact, that Ivy could hear the green rose that was pinned on Harley’s chest fall on the ground, right in the door hole. </p>
<p>Everyone gazed at the open door with a single rose laying on the floor. Then their heads turned towards the couple in the front. Some looks angry and others saddened by what had happened, one thing they all had in common. A questioning gaze piercing straight to the bride. </p>
<p>Ivy felt the gazes sting like daggers all over her body. the leaves of which her dress was made looked like they even lowered their heads, hanging down a little bit. Her bottom lip trembled in a mix of confusion and uncertainty. The lies she was starting to believe herself shattered. </p>
<p>All eyes were on Ivy, waiting for what she would say. For the first time in a long time, she did not know what to do. Paralyzed she looked at everyone staring at her until she finally found a soothing feeling in Charles’s eyes. He looked at his fiancee with the same question though. But only until he saw the confusion and terror in Ivy’s eyes. Tears watering up in the corners of her eyes even though she tried so hard to keep them at bay.</p>
<p>Kite man hugged Ivy and he let her rest her chin on his shoulder. What he saw in her was crystal clear to him, and when Ivy felt his hand on her back to comfort her she heard something she did not believe.</p>
<p>“Go after her Ivy, don’t let her slip away in the wind.”</p>
<p>Ivy hugged the man tight for a few seconds before she pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Charles.”</p>
<p>She whispered silently before she began sprinting down the Garden holding up the long leaves as she ran. Ivy stopped only to pick up the flower laying on the floor. A single tear of Harley had fallen upon it, washing away the green dye and revealing it’s red nature look underneath on a few of its leaves.</p>
<p>Ivy looked back with the green and red flower in her hand and saw everyone looking with their mouths open even wider than before. All but one, Kite man stood at the altar and smiled at her. A faint shimmer in one of his eyes as a single tear formed. But his smile was purer then she had ever seen before.</p>
<p>Ivy smiled back one last time a Kiteman with a grateful and happy smile one that he’d never forget but after that, she ran off disappearing behind the plants and leaves.</p>
<p>A faint sobbing grew louder behind Kite man and as she turned around he saw Clayface and the talking plant in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>“I cannot handle this man. I’m gonna dry out like this.”</p>
<p>the plant sobbed while his clay buddy held him tight.</p>
<p>“Not a million romance stories can prepare you for this. The emotion the passion It was, magnificent.”</p>
<p>Kite man looked with a chuckle at the clay monster and his plant as he pinched the single tear away. With the press of a button on his chest, his tuxedo ripped apart. A kite sprung open on his back and ever so graceful did he glide out one of the roof windows. Leaving everyone in awe. </p>
<p>With everyone Still looking up at the ceiling or trying to figure out what just all had happened next to Knigshark a few gasps were heard.</p>
<p>“Ah! Wha. They’re in the trees! Oh, wait where’s everyone?”</p>
<p>Sy shocked from his slumber looking around and at Kingshark to his side.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Sy. I think the wedding is called off man.”</p>
<p>Psycho sad still and looked at the other two sitting next to me.</p>
<p>“Come on you guys didn’t know? Why do you think she’s been rampaging through New New Gotham in the first place?”</p>
<p>The massive shark shifted on his seat and looked with wide eyes at the little man next to him.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me you knew all that time? Why didn’t you tell us? And do you read all of our minds?”</p>
<p>The massive shark held his head a little protective as he leaned away from the doctor next to him.</p>
<p>“Nobody asked me! And it happens. Oh, btw those snacks you think of sometimes. Even I think those are fucked up.”</p>
<p>King shark gasped in surprise and got up. </p>
<p>“You gotta stay out of my head Psycho!. Come on let’s get Clayface and go look for Harley who knows where she’s hanging out?”</p>
<p>They all jumped onto their feet. Well, all but Sy of course. After getting Clayface freed from Franks vines he quickly latched onto the big shark man. Still sobbing and whining.</p>
<p>“How could Harley have done that? Such a beautiful moment in Ivy’s life.”</p>
<p>The big ball of mud complained.</p>
<p>“I dunno but love does strange things with ya I know. And that’s on top of what the pressure does with your mind down there. Maybe Harley is Ivy’s true love? Right now we just gotta find those two but where could they have gone too?”</p>
<p>The Shark asked himself rubbing his chin a little.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry back in 65’ we lost one of our prisoners as well. If it wasn’t for my excellent tracking he’d still have all of his fingers. Hehe… Zzzzz Zzzzz”</p>
<p>Sy said before falling back to sleep right after leaving both Psycho and Kingshark to sigh before they’d start their search.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Harley ran for almost 15 minutes straight before she stopped at one of the docks at the water. She sat down on the edge and looked over the water at the sun beginning to slowly set. Casting its red colour over the water and Gotham behind her. Harley wiped her tears away and looked out still unsure of what she had just done. </p>
<p>While contemplating Harley heard faint footsteps coming closer behind her. that along with a massive pant and the sound of a shrubbery running, it’s leaves rustling in the flow of air.</p>
<p>“Ive?”</p>
<p>She turned around full of hope but only to be disappointed by the sight of one-off those hipster joggers and his dog peeing against an actual shrubbery. </p>
<p>Harley let her head hang down but as she turned a voice sounded from the alley behind her.</p>
<p>“Hey, he has feelings too! You prick!”</p>
<p>Harley was never so certain Ivy’s voice sounded from behind her as she went after the hipster and his dog. Stopping when she saw Harley sitting at the edge of the dock with the sun setting behind her. Suddenly nothing about the dog harassing that plant seemed to matter anymore. </p>
<p>Both Harley and Ivy froze as they looked at each other. Ivy in a mist of confusion and Harley with a feeling of guilt she has never felt before. Then Ivy began taking steps forward.</p>
<p> Slowly the details of Ivy’s face and dress became visible as she walked into the red sunlight. Harley noticed the bicoloured red en green rose in one of Ivy’s hands and slowly got up to meet her friend. </p>
<p>“I’ve what are you doing here? You should be in the gardens. Getting married.”</p>
<p>It did not matter how hard Harley tried to keep her tears at bay. While stuttering out that last sentence they ran freely over her cheeks. With a quick sweep of her arm across her face She wiped them off. the colours around her eyes rubbed around into a total mess.</p>
<p>Harley could only wait for the inevitable. She’d never been so scared for what was about to happen. She ruined her best friends wedding and now she was gonna get what she deserved.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ivy, I...I just couldn’t.”</p>
<p>Ivy stepped closer and looked Harley in the eyes. Harley couldn’t bear it anymore. She felt unworthy to even look at her friend after what she had pulled off, squeezing her eyes shut. She braced for the scolding she was about the receive and deserve.</p>
<p>But instead of that she felt Ivy fall onto her. Ivy’s arms wrapping around her shoulders as Ivy rested her chin on Harley’s shoulder. She could feel a few tears run down from Ivy’s cheeks and onto her shoulder. </p>
<p>It was the first time she had seen Ivy cry. Harley didn’t know what to feel or say but her arms naturally wrapped around Ivy’s body covered in the leaf-dress.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harley.”</p>
<p>Ivy sobbed on Harley’s shoulder. Harley’s emotions in a roller coaster going up, down and doing loops. So much so her body could not support both her and her friend’s weight anymore. Slowly they got down to their knees without letting go of each other.</p>
<p>“But, but..?”</p>
<p>Harley muttered confused not sure to be happy, guilty or sad. She held on tight to Ivy and let some of her tears flow to on Ivy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>What were minutes felt like seconds as they held onto each other? Finding peace and comfort in each other until they slowly let go. Their faces stayed close. The setting sun threw a shadow and lit them both up in orange and reddish colour. Ivy’s hair shined bright while Harley’s pale skin took the warm colour perfectly.</p>
<p>Lost in the other’s eyes Harley and Ivy just looked at each other for a few seconds. A strong confusion still housing in Harley while Ivy’s look became more relieved in the arms of Harley.</p>
<p>“After what happened, I.. I wasn’t sure anymore.”</p>
<p>Ivy sputtered as a tear, filled with confusion and uncertainty rolled off her cheek only to be caught by one of Harley’s fingers and wiped away. Harley held Ivy’s cheeks as she looked at her with a soft and warm blush even her pale skin couldn’t hideaway.</p>
<p>“I thought I had figured everything out. You know. I was gonna get married get a new home save the earth. Everything was planned out for me."</p>
<p>Ivy ended with a sigh, throwing her eyes down as another few tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Harley pulled her head back up and looked her in the eyes. Ivy could almost read all the questions in her friend’s eyes. She could cry herself right now but that wasn't what Ivy needed right now. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna depend on anyone anymore and live my life but…”</p>
<p>Ivy paused to look Harley in the eyes.</p>
<p>“But when we kissed everything got so blurry. I tried to hide it, from you, from myself even. Go back to life before, finally, get out of that pit. But… Shhhh”</p>
<p>Ivy was interrupted by Harley laying one of her fingers across Ivy’s lips.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure either Ive that kiss felt so loving, I’ve never felt that before. I was confused, even a little scared. It’s just, I never saw you so happy when you were with The Kite. I thought I missed my shot. Hell, you're way out of my league. I tried to bury it, but when I felt you finally slipping away I just couldn’t let you go, Ivy, I just. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Harley confessed with a stutter in her voice. Wink a few times to keep her tears from rolling over her cheeks but they did.</p>
<p>Ivy smiled a little and rested her forehead against Harley’s looking at her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we are destined to get out of this pit Harl.”</p>
<p>She said with an ever so slight sigh in her voice as they looked in each other's eyes. They both smiled and shared the hug a few more seconds as the evening sun began glistering of the water even more.</p>
<p>“If we are forever stuck in this pit. Ivy, do you wanna share your pit with me?”</p>
<p>Harley focussed at Ivy blinking rapidly as she waited, her fingers twitching nervously. Ivy looked back in Harley’s eyes in a silence lasting for seconds before.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Harley’s eyes opened wide and after a split second of uncertainty, she jumped Ivy. With a gasp, Ivy felt back and before she knew it she was hanging in Harley’s arms as their lips touched.</p>
<p>Love jumped like sparks between their lips as they indulged each other. Harley’s arms wrapped around ivy’s back, keeping her from falling as they kissed. Ivy warped her arms around Harley’s shoulders and held on tightly as their kiss deepened. Weeks off unchecked and ignored love exploding between the couple in a passionate kiss lasting for minutes. Their lips and tongue dancing in an amorous dance much longer than their previous kiss.</p>
<p>After a while, Harley slowly broke the kiss and looked smiling at Ivy hanging in her arms.</p>
<p>“I love you Red.” </p>
<p>She said with a soft blush on her face. Nuzzling a little into the hand Ivy pressed on one of her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I love you too Harley.”</p>
<p>Ivy said with a bright smile her green cheeks now puffed with red. Looking at each other while the last of the sun dives behind the horizon.</p>
<p>But as they get lost in each other’s eyes a gargling voice pulled them back to reality.</p>
<p>“Can this day get any better?”</p>
<p>The voice said. As Harley and Ivy looked at where it came from the could only see a pile of mud with a face sticking out. </p>
<p>“Clayface?! What happened buddy?!”</p>
<p>Another voice joint the mix and from around the corner a huge shark ran to the pile, dropping to his knees and scooping it up.</p>
<p>“I have melted from all the love between them!”</p>
<p>King shark looked a little confused but as he looked up, he saw Ivy hanging in Harley’s arms. both girls looking at him with a blush but unable to hide their smiles. Then Psycho came running around the corner panting and freezing next to Kingshark, staring for a few seconds before looking at the giant shark. </p>
<p>“See! I knew it!” </p>
<p>“Hey, you guys.”</p>
<p>Ivy greeted while shrugging her shoulder and raising one of her hands to wave a little awkward still holding the bicoloured rose.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah man come on we should get out of here. Those two look busy.”</p>
<p>King shark said while Clayface became a little more solid again. The pile of mud was first to slither away behind the corner with the shark right behind him, only Psycho stayed to stare at the two.</p>
<p>“It’s getting weird Psycho.”</p>
<p>Harley said and right after that a grey hand reached from around the corner and snatched Psycho back around the corner by the collar of his suit.</p>
<p>“Come on you little perv.”</p>
<p>Harley and Ivy couldn’t help but let out a giggle before they turned back to each other. </p>
<p>Ivy pulled the rose between them and looked up at Harley. </p>
<p>"Where did you find this beauty?"</p>
<p>Ivy asked but rather than Harley giving an answer, she looked just as confused at the little flower with now two colours.</p>
<p>"Oh, I coloured it myself. one of the bottles of dye I ordered wrong earlier. I never use green."</p>
<p>Ivy nod with a smile slowly and looked up holding the little rose next to Harley's face.</p>
<p>"I think you'd match well with green."</p>
<p>They both chuckled a little before they began inching back closer together. Losing themselves in another kiss while the stars appeared over their heads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a comment I love hearing from you guys!<br/>It's a bit rushed not much though, but I wanted it to be online before episode 8 aired so here it is.<br/>I tried to give all the characters their moments but my girls had a lot to catch up on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.<br/>I hope you liked it leave a comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>